(a) Field
This invention relates to the field of building materials. More particularly, it relates to decorative elements applied to surfaces and the methods for installing the same.
(b) Related Prior Art
Typically, when a home is having its floor covering replaced, all wall base decorative element usually remains fastened to the walls because it matches existing wall base decorative element throughout the home. As it is noticed, replacing the wall base decorative element is not only expensive, it may also require refinishing the walls where the wall base decorative elements are attached. When a finished decorative element, or molding, is required at the edge of finished flooring where it meets the wall base, decorative elements, or moldings may typically be installed.
As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,483 discloses round molding, or shoe molding. However, the disclosed molding, or decorative element, does not provide a juxtaposition of the molding on the surface which is receiving the molding.
For those disadvantages, there is still a need in the field of building materials for decorative elements applied to surfaces and methods for installing decorative elements to different surfaces.